


Хастур сможет отомстить

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Хастур ищет способы отомстить Кроули
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Хастур сможет отомстить

_18 мая 2009 года, поздний вечер_

В сгустившихся сумерках на одной из лавочек Сент-Джеймсского парка о чем-то ожесточенно спорили ангел и демон. Демон яростно жестикулировал, то и дело поправляя съезжающие с носа темные очки и беспардонно тыча длинным тонким пальцем в пухлое плечо ангела. Ангел коротко всплескивал руками и непреклонно качал кудрявой головой. Они говорили много, быстро и явно перебивая друг друга. 

— Дорого бы я дал за то, чтобы узнать, о чем они говорят, — пробормотал Хастур. Кусты, в которых прятались они с Лигуром, были жидковаты для нормальной засады и одновременно царапали ветками одежду — два обстоятельства, приводившие его в бешенство. 

— Я пытаюсь, но этот ангел делает что-то такое, из-за чего я не могу подслушать, — прошипел Лигур. — Они опять что-то затевают, зуб даю. Как тогда, во время...

— Цыц! — перебил Хастур. О неслучившемся Апокалипсисе в Аду старались не упоминать.

Лигур прикусил язык. 

— Но они точно что-то затевают, — подумав, согласился Хастур. — И мы обязаны узнать, что именно!

Тем временем ангел и демон поднялись, ангел молитвенно сложил руки и что-то произнес. Демон фыркнул, отвернувшись, и ответил с обычной своей насмешливой улыбочкой; тем не менее, его ответ ангелу явно понравился. Коротко попрощавшись, заговорщики — а в том, что они именно заговорщики, Хастур уже не сомневался — разошлись в разные стороны.

Кое-как выдравшись из кустов, Хастур и Лигур остановились у той же самой лавочки, переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, разделились. Один последовал за ангелом, второй — за демоном.

***

Как только они исчезли из виду, из соседних кустов выбрался представительного вида мужчина, поправил отлично сшитый серый плащ и огляделся по сторонам. Вздохнул, покачался с пятки на носок, поднял лицо к небу и медленно и без лишних спецэффектов растаял в воздухе.

***

_16 мая 2010 года, вечер_

В ста метрах над землей дул пронизывающий ветер. Хастур, сдавленно ругаясь, ловил полы драного желтого плаща, больше напоминающего балахон, а Лигур молча завис напротив окон тридцать первого этажа небоскреба The Shard. Демонических сил вполне хватало, чтобы удержаться и кое-как отвести людям — и нелюдям, конечно — глаза, но согреться почему-то не получалось. 

— Что они такое жрут? — мрачно вопросил Лигур спустя некоторое время. За окном, в уютно освещенном — и явно теплом! — зале ресторана официант как раз поставил перед Кроули и Азирафаэлем тарелки.

— Понятия не имею, — буркнул Хастур, наконец бросив возиться с плащом: проще было позволить ему развиваться на ветру, раз уж он так хочет.

— Это что-то... растительное? Или животное? Или это... Что-то такое же было, из последних новшеств, наши много об этом говорили... Нефть, вот! Это может быть нефть?

— Нефть не едят, — неуверенно возразил Хастур. — Впрочем, кто их разберет? Зато вон тот явно мясо ест, — в голосе Хастура прозвучала плохо скрытая зависть. Нет, человеческая еда его не интересовала, но вот возможность посидеть в тепле, не таясь, не отмахиваясь от ворон и голубей...

Может статься, некоторые адские традиции ведения дел все же требуют пересмотра. Не слишком радикального и обширного, но все же пересмотра. Хастур пообещал себе подумать об этом позже, а может быть даже обсудить с начальством (в конце концов, оно же терпит и даже поощряет этого чертового пижона, новатора Кроули!)

— Что?.. — он вынырнул из своих раздумий и осознал, что Лигур все это время что-то говорил.

— Я лишь размышлял о том, что это может быть за хмырь, — Лигур раздраженно прикурил.

— Да какая разница? — Хастур пожал плечами и одернул плащ, надеясь, что под него перестанет задувать. После уютного, жаркого Ада лондонский ветер пробирал насквозь. — Какой-то райский хер, может, херувим, кто его в этой маскировке разберет. Они там тоже небось напряглись... и следят.

Возможный херувим в сером сверлил недовольным взглядом столик Кроули и Азирафаэля и, видимо, испытывал те же сложности с прослушкой, что и демоны. «Кроули, видать, старается, — озарило догадкой Хастура. — Нам ангел мешает, а этому типу — демон. Умны, твари!»

Твари тем временем мирно беседовали, стервец Кроули выглядел возмутительно довольным жизнью, Азирафаэль тоже явно не имел причин жаловаться на судьбу. Хастур скрипнул зубами. Договорились, сволочи, теперь уточняют план и вот-вот начнут действовать. Что они задумали? Чего добиваются? Как выяснить? Ох, если бы не прямой запрет начальства трогать Кроули!..

Хастур и Лигур, вместе и по очереди, таскались по человеческому миру уже год. Год! А результатов считай что и нет. Расхождения между действиями Кроули и его докладами Вниз почти не выходили за рамки обычной для демона своевольности. Даже большую часть встреч с ангелом наглец умудрялся обосновывать так, что Дагон лишь довольно ухмылялся. 

Кое-что, правда, они с Лигуром смогли нарыть, но как это объяснить — а главное, объяснить, почему это плохо! — Хастур пока не знал. Вот, например, буквально пару дней назад Кроули, очевидно, по делу встречался с каким-то... лордом Дэвидом Трисманом, и в его последнем докладе об этой встрече не было ни слова. А теперь он явно празднует что-то в компании ангела! Могут ли эти события быть связаны?

Хастур уже неоднократно клял себя за то, что так и не удосужился разобраться с обычаями человеческого мира.

Но они должны, должны отомстить Кроули и подставить его перед князьями Ада, которые непонятно с чего так благоволили этому... этому... Хастур от злости и холода не мог подобрать слов. Ненависть согревала все меньше, и он потихоньку начинал склоняться к тому, чтобы или бросить к чертям слежку, или хотя бы отрастить привычные щупальца — тупые и оттого бесстрашные голуби одолевали.

Расслабленные и улыбающиеся, Кроули и Азирафаэль подняли бокалы.

Мешающая демонической прослушке завеса была такой плотной, что звона соприкоснувшихся бокалов Хастур не услышал, но поморщился так, как будто получил бутылью по голове. Чертовы, чертовы... эти.

Немного утешило его то, что хлыщу в сером в эту минуту принесли красивую кожаную папочку, и ее содержимое ему совершенно точно не понравилось.

***

_Я мечтаю только о тебе, и ты никогда этого не узнаешь... КРОУЛИ._

— Слушаю, владыка. — Кроули, скривившись, покосился на аудиосистему, но пульверизатор из рук не выпустил.

_МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ЧТО-ТО СКРЫТЬ ОТ НАС, КРОУЛИ._

— Вы ошиб... — Кроули мысленно выругался и вовремя исправился: — Вас неверно информируют, владыка.  
 _  
ИНФОРМАЦИЯ ВЫГЛЯДИТ ДОСТОВЕРНО, КРОУЛИ._

— Информация от Хастура и Лигура? — как можно более презрительно произнес Кроули. — Которые давно точат на меня зуб?  
 _  
Я НИЧЕГО НЕ ЗНАЮ ПРО ИХ ЗУБЫ, КРОУЛИ, НО ОНИ СЧИТАЮТ, ЧТО ТЫ ЗЛОУМЫШЛЯЕШЬ ПРОТИВ АДА._

— Я злоумышляю исключительно во славу Ада, владыка, — устало сказал Кроули. — А эти двое таскаются за мной, чтобы расквитаться за... — он вновь оборвал себя на полуслове. — За случившееся во время нашей последней встречи.

В комнате наступила давящая тишина. Широкий лист сансевиерии мелко подрагивал в руках Кроули.

Кроули ждал.

_МЫ НАБЛЮДАЕМ ЗА ТОБОЙ, КРОУЛИ. ...правда горит глубоко внутри и никогда не умрет..._

Кроули выдохнул и улыбнулся. У них ничего на него нет, ничегошеньки! Ни одного, пусть даже самого крошечного, расхождения его докладов с реальным положением дел. Сколько бы Хастур и Лигур ни бродили по его следам — ничего они не узнают.

Да даже если узнают, даже если что-то раскопают и донесут начальству — черт с ними, объясниться Кроули сможет легко, а вот им Дагон точно всыплет за поднятый шум.

Успокоившись, Кроули вновь нацелился пульверизатором на порядком измученный лист сансевиерии.

***

На рабочем столе в задней комнатке книжного магазина лежал аккуратно сброшюрованный документ. Первым листом под сложной шапкой шел Приказ Небесной канцелярии об ужесточении требований к содержанию отчетов, следующие сто шестьдесят пять страниц содержали Приложение к Приказу — Краткое методическое пособие по составлению отчетов для служащих разведывательных подразделений Небесного воинства, редакция три дробь шестнадцать. Поверх документа лежала короткая записка с просьбой обратить особое внимание на параграф семь.

Едва заметно поморщившись при виде безупречно правильного каллиграфического почерка Гавриила, Азирафаэль бегло пролистал методичку и отложил в сторону. Если бы у начальства имелись конкретные претензии, ему бы их высказали напрямую. А значит, ничего они не разузнали.

Да даже если бы и узнали!

Азирафаэль трудится исключительно во славу Божию, как может оберегает людские души от всякой скверны, и если к нему вдруг все же возникнут вопросы... Ну что же, ему есть что ответить! Отчет о том, как важны его нынешние свершения и как тяжело они ему дались, он мог бы написать и без методички. И никто не сможет придраться к выполнению требований параграфа семь, отвечающего, как известно, за подробность изложения и количество подтверждающих документов.

***

_  
17 ноября 2010 года, вечер_

— Ангел мчался сюда со всех ног, — выдохнул Лигур в ухо Хастуру. 

— Угум, — невнятно ответил тот.

На углу одной из улиц Мэйфейра, ведущей к дому Кроули, ангел что-то ожесточенно втолковывал демону. В ярком и холодном свете ночного Лондона черты его мягкого лица выглядели резче и грубее, а руки, казалось, готовы были ухватиться за лацканы пиджака Кроули и хорошенько того потрясти. Кроули успокаивающе вскидывал ладони, но ему не давали вставить ни слова.

— Что-то вот-вот произойдет, — наконец проговорил Хастур. — Что-то, что пугает ангела и с чем ему помогает Кроули. Если бы мы могли узнать, что! Можно было бы доказать, что этот поганец работает на оба лагеря. Такого Дагон не стерпел бы.

Лигур что-то согласно пробурчал, и Хастур со злостью подумал, что от того нет никакого толку. Разве что следить, но это и демоны попроще умеют. Хорош князь Ада!..

Кроули тем временем наконец смог перебить собеседника и принялся что-то ему втолковывать. Ангел понемногу успокоился, по-видимому, отказался от предложения зайти и уже неторопливо ушел в сторону своего книжного магазина. Лигур без вопросов последовал за ним.

Привычно уткнувшись взглядом в спину Кроули, Хастур уже двинулся было следом за ним, как вдруг столкнулся нос к носу с уже хорошо знакомым хмырем в сером. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, потом хмырь медленно растаял в воздухе. 

Посулив паршивцу все прелести Ада, Хастур поспешил за Кроули. За прошедший год они регулярно пересекались с этим хмырем в самых разных частях Великобритании, и Хастур диву давался, как тот в одиночку поспевает везде. Талантливая небесная зараза.

Знает ли он хоть что-нибудь?..

  
***

_Ночь со 2 на 3 декабря 2010 года_

— Видишь? — Кроули энергично ткнул уже наполненным бокалом в экран телевизора. — Я же говорил, что у меня все под контролем! И даже в Цюрих не пришлось лететь! — похвастался он.

— Вижу. — Азирафаэль, в отличие от хаотично перемещающегося по гостиной Кроули развалившийся на диване, потянулся за кусочком ветчины. — Как же я рад, ты не представляешь...

Они уже и сами не смогли бы вспомнить, какой по счету выпуск новостей только что посмотрели.

— Переключи канал, — попросил Азирафаэль. — Мне так нравится это слушать...

— Хочешь, сделаю тебе запись и подарю на Рождество? — насмешливо спросил Кроули.

— Хочу!

— Ангел, ты же понимаешь, что сейчас происходит, да? Тысячи, сотни тысяч людей сейчас в ярости, в бешенстве...

— И другие сотни тысяч — радуются и празднуют, — отрезал Азирафаэль. — Кто-то выигрывает, кто-то проигрывает, и главное тут...

— ...главное тут, что на твой любимый Лондон не свалится этот сумасшедший Чемпионат мира по футболу, не будет превосходящих всякое разумение толп оголтелых фанатов, и весь небогоугодный спортивный азарт, пробуждающий такие темные страсти, запылает не на твоей территории, да?

Азирафаэль невозмутимо открыл взглядом очередную бутылку.

— За это и выпьем.

  
***

Просторные покои Хастура казались совсем тесными из-за мечущихся, клубящихся, вздымающихся и резко падающих вниз щупалец. Сунувшийся было в покои мелкий бес взвизгнул, отшатнулся, но закрыть дверь не успел: одним мощным ударом его вынесло и впечатало в колонну где-то вдали.

В движущемся клубке мельтешили мелкие обрывки пергамента — все, что осталось от последнего отчета Кроули.

Он их все-таки обыграл. Все-таки обыграл! Чертов год — Церберу под хвост, чертов год Хастур, получивший прямое указание физически не трогать Кроули, пытался хоть как-то его обойти. Перегнать! Растоптать!

Хастур ударил щупальцами об пол, из-под глубокого желтого капюшона раздался беззвучный вой, от которого содрогнулись ближайшие круги Ада.

Ненавистный ублюдок Кроули! Ненавистный ублюдок Кроули и его беленький ангел! Дагон может сколько угодно верить докладам, верить, что этот адов Чемпионат перенесен в Россию, чтобы совратить души англичан, толкнуть их к смертным грехам, но он, Хастур, он знает, что Кроули просто решил помочь своему приятелю с Небес!..

Чудовищные щупальца взлетели, замерли в воздухе, подрагивая, и обрушились вниз, круша скудную обстановку. Хастур застыл среди обломков изваянием, идолом самому себе.

Он нашел. Нашел!

Он не может навредить Кроули физически. Он никогда не перехитрит Кроули в его человеческой возне. Но это не значит, что он не сможет отомстить.

Никто, никто не может запретить ему тронуть ангела. Посмотрим, удастся ли Кроули его остановить! 

Никто не должен знать. Никто, и Лигуру тоже нельзя доверять. Ну что же... Как там тебя зовут, ангел? Азирафаэль? Жди! Посмотрим, действительно ли Кроули так на тебя плевать, как он хочет показать.

Разнесшийся по адской бездне хохот напугал обитателей больше недавнего крика.


End file.
